Beau
by Colours Doyle
Summary: "Nothing entertains me any more. Not even him." JimOC One-Shot


Jim walked in out of sorts, tired, and pitiful. He was not a picture of confidence but a photo of frustration brimming arrogance tipping with uselessness. Jim was not in any mood, not even for killing. He was upset, and bored most of all.

Beau sat on a chair next to the fireplace in a dress Jim had taken from her apartment the day before. He wanted her to be comfortable, after all. She was reading a thick novel, filling her imagination with nonsense that she'd surely forget in a hour or so, depending on how fast she read the novel tonight. When she noticed he had walked in she laughed quietly.

"What?" Jim asked, annoyed by her laugh—always annoyed by her laughs; they were so precious and delicate, in a good mood he might have liked it. When Beau didn't respond he sighed, "Is that all you've done today?"

She nodded and pointed to the desk to the right with a stack of books atop the leather surface, "Got finished with those as well."

Jim knew she was intelligent, that's why he kept her around. He rubbed his eyes and sighed once more, bringing Beau out of her novel. She watched him with his hands over his face.

"Good night on the town then, I presume?"

Jim made a face at her sarcastic comment and said, "Nothing entertains me any more. Not even _him."_ Beau knew who he meant, and was surprised that the man no longer held Jim's interest. "Everything's boring."

She set the book down and stood, "Even me?" Beau asked.

"Even you, you never were entertaining to begin with." Beau wasn't insulted, she knew his ways, but she acted like it. Pausing in front of Jim, she eyed him deeply, but not for too long; the both of them hated eye-contact with each other.

"Then why do you keep me here?"

"You know why."

Beau paused again, and remained silent. Jim couldn't understand what was going on in her mind, he never could and that bothered him. Then, above all warning, she kissed him. Her lips lingered on his—it was a kiss, not returned but she meant well by it and did not break any lip boundaries.

When she pulled away Jim tried not to look stunned.

"What...did. You. Do. That—for?" He didn't sound angry, a tad perturbed and a tad curious. Beau had never kissed him before, Jim didn't even know she was at all interested in intimacy.

"You looked like you needed it." Beau said simply.

"I don't—" Beau put her hand on his mouth, quieting him.

"You need to relax, Jim."

He scoffed and she glared at him jokingly as she pushed him into the couch and she then slowly began to kiss him off and on, never fully on the lips. This had been the starting point for Jim as she sat on his lap, closely.

"Beau—"

"Shut up." She said firmly and grabbed one of his wrists and then the other, pulling it back. She held herself closer to him and sighed slightly, "You are not easily aroused, are you?" Jim just smirked uncomfortably. "I'm going to change that."

"I'd like to see you try." He whispered into her ear and pulled back to see a familiar smirk on her face, something akin to his when he felt confident. Jim then heard a click above him, cold metal around his wrists. He was handcuffed to the back of the couch. He glared at Beau and was about to yell when he felt her hands—oh, her hands—at his zipper. His words then failed him.

Beau pulled his zipper down and rubbed through his pants his slowly hardening manhood. She unbuttoned his slacks and slid them down to his ankles, his shoes and socks off, and folded them neatly on the floor. At least she handled his items with as much care as he did. Beau kissed his knee, her fingers working their way to the brim of his briefs and smiled as she felt him. She rubbed him and wrapped her hand around him, feeling him harden significantly with just her touch.

"Not so difficult, after all." She smirked and licked his tip, tickled him and sent shivers that made him bite his tongue to hold in a sigh. He was not going to let her get the best of him. Beau then licked his full length, surrounding her lips around his tip, licking slowly and firmly. She was slow, gentle, and just barely satisfying that Jim felt his intestines would shoot out his mouth if he even caught a glimpse of her down there, handling him with such persistence. He wanted to hold her, kiss her, anything to get her to quit prolonging his premature suffering.

"B—Beau, s—stop..." He breathed out, but she refused, obviously enjoying him in such agony. She continued, going faster and faster then slowly just as he twitched with a narrowing orgasm that faded and returned with her movements. When she finally released him of her lips, she smiled slightly at his heavy breathing, "Fucking..." Beau stood slightly and came to eye level with Jim, who struggled with his breath, "...Remove the handcuffs, please?" He ordered and she slowly put a key into the lock above his head, towering over him. When he heard that click he jumped, and pulled her to him with brute force, kissing her with desperation, holding her closely to him.

Jim tore the dress over Beau's head, kissing her neck and making her moan, his tongue teasing her just as she had him. His grip never loosened around her hips as he removed her bra and panties, carelessly throwing them behind him. He threw her onto the couch playfully and laughed at her expression. She was surprised, and excited. He liked that look on her. He wanted to see what ecstasy looked on her.

He kissed her, felt her, hovered over her before he slid into her and held himself there, enjoying the look of pain on her face. He slid out and back in quickly, again and again and she whimpered, her nails digging into his arms. She opened her eyes and met his thrusts with her hips, going deep inside her, so deep he felt he would never make it out again.

"Mm..." She hummed and wrapped her arms around his neck and looked into his eyes. Neither of them looked away for the remainder of their time connected with one another.


End file.
